


Home

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Bucky is going to come home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in MCU before and don't follow it perfectly. This was a prompt of Steve/Bucky, "home." I'm not sure if it's a success, but here it is.

He’s going to bring Bucky home, if it’s the last thing he does. With his last breath, he will be holding on to Bucky, if that’s what it takes. It doesn’t matter what he’s done or what’s been done to him. He knows that Bucky is out there and that he’ll find him and bring him to safety, to him, to a knowledge of home they can share. It can’t be any other way--he won’t allow it.

Bucky will make it. Bucky is going to come home to him. He’ll die trying, he’ll die on this hill. All or nothing.


End file.
